onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Monkey D. Luffy
・ルフィ | NameHepburn = Monkī D Rufi | Übersetzung = | Piratenname = Mugiwara | PiratennameKanji = 海賊 | PiratennameHepburn = Mugiwara | PiratennameÜbersetzung = Stroh | PiratennameDeutsch = Strohhut-Ruffy | Heimat = Fūsha, Goa-Königreich, Eastblue | Alter = 17 Jahre | Geburtstag = 5. Mai | Teufelskraft = Gomu Gomu no Mi | BesondereLache = Shishishishi | Bande = Strohhutbande | BandeShort = SHB | Kopfgeld = 400.000.000 | Position = Kapitän | Haarfarbe = schwarz | Augenfarbe = schwarz | Blutgruppe = | Größe = 172 cm | Maße = | ErsterAuftrittManga = | ErsterAuftrittAnime = | Seiyuu = Mayumi Tanaka | Synchronsprecher = Daniel Schlauch }} Monkey D. Luffy ist der Anführer der Strohhut-Piratenbande. Als kleiner Junge hat Luffy von der Gomu Gomu no Mi gegessen, welche ihm Teufelskräfte verleiht. Er denkt eigentlich nie groß nach, hat eigentlich immer Hunger und lebt für den Moment. Luffys größte Schätze sind sein Strohhut, dem ihn sein großes Vorbild, Shanks einmal als Kind gab, und seine Freunde, die er auf seiner Reise trifft und mit denen er gemeinsam viele Abenteuer bestreitet – und ohne die er, wie er selbst sagt, vollkommen verloren wäre. Luffys Geschichte Kindheit Als Sohn des Rebellen Monkey D. Dragon und Enkel des ebenso berühmten Marinehelden Monkey D. Garp lebt Luffy als Shanks’ Schützling in Fūsha, für dessen Bande er so eine Art Maskottchen war. Schon früh wollte er Pirat werden; sogar so sehr, dass er sich mit sieben Jahren das linke Auge auszustechen versuchte, um wie ein echter Pirat mit einer Augenklappe herumzulaufen. Von diesem Vorhaben hat er noch immer die Narbe unter seinem linken Auge. Wann immer Shanks und seine Bande in Luffys Heimat kamen, streunte er in ihrer Nähe herum – vor allem in Partys Bar. Ständig bettelt er Shanks an, dass er ihn mitnimmt. Aber auch wenn Luffy gut schwimmen kann und auch nach seiner Meinung einen Schlag hat, der seinesgleichen sucht, ziehen ihn Shanks und seine Leute ständig damit auf, dass er eben noch ein kleines Kind ist. So stellt Shanks ihm ein Glas Saft hin, das er begeistert austrinkt. Von der Gomu Gomu no Mi isst er, nachdem Shanks und seine Bande die Frucht mit in die Bar genommen hatten. Als er sich für sein großes Vorbild einsetzt und einen Streit mit dem Bergbanditen Higuma anfängt gerät er in Schwierigkeiten und wird von ihm schließlich ins Meer geworfen. Shanks rettet ihn dort, da Luffy durch den Verzehr der Teufelsfrucht nicht mehr schwimmen kann und auch droht von Kinkai no Nushi gefressen zu werden, und opfert seinen linken Arm. Vor der Abreise gibt Luffy Shanks das Versprechen, selbst eine starke Piratentruppe zusammenzusuchen, um mit ihr der König der Piraten zu werden. Um stets an dieses Versprechen erinnert zu werden, gibt ihm Shanks seinen Strohhut. Allerdings ist Luffys Großvater gar nicht davon begeistert, dass Luffy von Shanks derart beeinflusst wurde und setzt ihn bei Curly Dadan ab, bei der er bereits den drei Jahre älteren Ace abgesetzt hatte. Die Begegnung der beiden ist zunächst nicht gerade freundschaftlich, denn Ace spuckt den kleinen Luffy ins Gesicht. Auch von Dadans harten Methoden ließ Luffy sich nicht unterkriegen und er beschloss, Ace als Freund zu gewinnen. Deswegen verfolgte er ihn durch den Wald, aber dieser hatte kein Interesse an ihm umd versuchte den kleinen Luffy mit mehreren Fallen wie rollenden Baumstämmen zu töten. Als Ace abends wiederkam, schien es so als ob Luffy tot wäre, doch er kam wieder, wenn auch schwer verwundet. Aber der kleine Gummijunge ließ sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen und verfolgte ihn 3 Monate lang, bis sie schließlich auf Gray Terminal ankamen. Dort war auch Sabot, der Partner von Ace. Als sie den kleinen Luffy entdeckten, wollten sie ihn hinrichten, fanden letztendlich jedoch nicht den Mut dazu. Kurz darauf tauchte auch schon Polchemy auf, da Ace einen anderen Piraten seiner Crew überfallen hatte. Ace und Sabot machten sich aus dem Staub, sodass sie Luffy nach ihnen fragten. Dieser antwortete, dass er es nicht wisse, doch schon damals sah man ihm an, dass er ein extrem schlechter Lügner ist. Deshalb nahmen sie den Kleinen mit in ihr Versteck. Dort angekommen, fesselten sie Luffy und Polchemy schlug immer und immer wieder mit seinen mit Stahlspitzen besetzten Handschuhen auf ihn ein. Doch er wollte nichts sagen und wurde so lange geschlagen, bis er nicht einmal mehr die Kraft hatte etwas zu sagen. Als Polchemy ihm nun seine letzte Chance gab antwortet Luffy nur noch mit letzter Kraft, dass er niemals antworten wird. Danach hatte es der Pirat satt und wollte ihn mit dem Schwert exekutieren, doch kurz bevor er zuschlug brachen Ace und Sabot durch die Tür. Sie befreiten Luffy und besiegten sogar Polchemy in einem Kampf. Danach verarzteten sie den kleinen Strohhut und redeten mit ihm, während er nur am weinen war. Er wollte den Piraten nichts sagen, da er und Ace sonst keine Freunde mehr sein könnten. Als Ace ihn nach seinen Gründen dafür fragte, erwiderte ihm Luffy, dass er doch sonst niemanden hat. Da nun endlich jemand wollte, dass Ace lebt, schöpfte dieser neuen Lebenswillen und sie brachten Sabot mit zu Dadan. Nun begannen die drei Kinder Freunde zu werden. Da sie alle stärker werden wollten, übten sie oft in Trainingskämpfen. Luffy entwickelte schon gegen Ace die Gomu Gomu no Pistol, aber er beherrschte seine Teufelskräfte noch nicht, sodass der Arm bloß nach unten schlabberte. Luffy schob es immer darauf, dass er jünger ist als Ace und Sabot. Danach gingen sie meistens jagen und verkauften die Beute in der Stadt. Ständig mussten sie aus eben dieser flüchten, da die Kleinen nur Unsinn anstellten und eines Tages wurde Sabot etwas hinterhergerufen. Er erklärte anschließend, dass er der Sohn eines Adligen ist und flüchtete, doch Luffy und Ace war das egal. Sie beschlossen Piraten zu werden und mit etwas Sake, den Ace von Dadan gestohlen hatte, führten sie ein Ritual aus um Brüder zu werden. Zu Dritt vermochten sie sich gegen alle durchzusetzen, mit Ausnahme von Garp, der die Jungs jedes Mal gehörig verdrosch. Eines Tages kam jedoch Sabots Vater Bluejam und wollte ihn mitnehmen und die Anderen töten. Sabot willigte jedoch ein, alles zu tun was er verlangt, damit Ace und Luffy nichts passiert. Luffy als Pirat Mit 17 Jahren macht sich Luffy auf den Weg, um eine starke Bande zusammenzustellen, mit der er die Weltmeere bereisen will und – wie er es Shanks versprochen hat – das One Piece zu suchen. Als Luffy seine Heimat schließlich verlässt, schlägt unterwegs sein Boot leck. Er rettet sich in ein verschlossenes Fass und treibt darin wartend auf der See umher, wo er schließlich auf eine Insel treibt, auf der Lady Alvidas Basis lag. }} Luffy ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass er alleine völlig verloren wäre. Deshalb will er sich eine Bande aus mindestens zehn starken Mitgliedern suchen, die ihm als Kapitän die Treue schwören. So sucht er sich als erstes mit Zoro einen Schwertkämpfer als starken Mitstreiter, auf den er in jeder Situation vertrauen kann und mit Nami eine begnadete Navigatorin, die zugleich eine talentierte Diebin ist. Weitere Mitglieder seiner Bande werden Usopp, von dem er durch dessen Vater Yasopp schon eine Menge gehört hat und der Smut Sanji. Gemeinsam mit ihnen macht er sich auf dem East Blue dann einen Namen, als er drei der gefährlichsten Piraten des East Blue in direkten Aufeinandertreffen bezwingt: Sowohl Buggy, als auch Don Krieg und Arlong können im letztlich nichts entgegensetzen, weshalb sein erstes Kopfgeld durch die Marine auf 30.000.000 Berry festgesetzt wird. Dass er zudem auch Kuro aufhielt, blieb von der Marine unberücksichigt, galt der Pirat bereits seit seiner Hinrichtung nach der fingierten Festnahme als tot. Stolz und mit dem neuen Kopfgeld im Rücken, macht er sich mit seiner Bande auf den Weg zur Stadt Loguetown, die Geburtsstadt von Gold Roger, in der er auch hingerichtet wurde. Hier wird er beinahe von Buggy öffentlich auf Gold Rogers Schafott hingerichtet. Schließlich kommt ihm sein Vater, der Revolutionär Monkey D. Dragon, zu Hilfe, als er droht, von Kapitän Smoker gefangengenommen zu werden und ermöglicht ihm die Flucht, so dass er mit seiner Mannschaft auf die Grand Line entkommen und sein Abenteuer fortsetzen kann. Auf der großen Seefahrerroute Mit der Ankunft auf der Grand Line stolpert die Bande auch gleich in ihr erstes Abenteuer, als die Bande am Fuß des Reverse Mountain auf den Riesenwal La Boum trifft. Auch wenn der Kapitän am schnellsten eine praktikable Lösung hat, und er die Bugkanone der Going Merry abfeuert um noch rechtzeitig das vom Berg herabfahrende Schiff zu bremsen, kann er nicht verhindern, dass sein Lieblingsplatz, die Gallionsfigur des Schiffs abbricht. Daraufhin verpasst der wütende Luffy dem Wal einen Schlag aufs Auge, der daraufhin das Schiff verschluckt. Luffy, der währenddessen von Bord gefallen ist, landet schließlich auf dem Wal, wo er eine Luke findet. Er irrt in den Gängen innerhalb La Boums herum, bis er in dessen Magen ankommt, wo sich auch seine Kameraden befinden. Luffys Fähigkeiten und Schwächen thumb|Luffy bringt seine Teufelskräfte zur Perfektion. thumb|Nur einer unter Millionen besitzt das Haōshoku - Luffy gehört dazu. Luffys Kräfte rühren vom harten Training mit seinem Großvater und der Gomu Gomu no Mi her. Daher dehnt er seine Gliedmaßen und nutzt sie, um für seine Angriffe Schwung zu holen. Direkte Angriffe gegen ihn sind nahezu nutzlos, solange sie eine gewisse Härte nicht übersteigen. Auch Elektroangriffe sind aufgrund seiner Gummi-Eigenschaften wirkungslos. Lediglich Schwertern und anderen Gegenständen, die seine Haut durchstechen oder schneiden können, muss er noch immer ausweichen. Seine Stärke bewies er zuerst im East Blue, wo er nach mehreren Siegen mit 30 Millionen Berry der am höchsten dotierte Pirat dieses Ozeans war. Auf der Grand Line angekommen, stellte er sich dem Shichibukai Crocodile und bezwang ihn nach dem dritten Kampf. Dafür erhielt er ein respektables Kopfgeld von 100 Millionen. Um Robin zu retten stürmten die Strohhüte Enies Lobby, wo Luffy den stärksten Agenten der Weltregierung, Rob Lucci, schlagen konnte und ein gigantisches Kopfgeld von 300 Millionen Berry erhielt. Nach dem Einbruch ins Impel Down und der Schlacht in Marineford dürfte sein Kopfgeld bald wieder steigen. Bei seinem gesamten Kopfgeld muss man davon ausgehen, dass es höher wäre, wenn die Weltregierung Gecko Morias Niederlage gegen Luffy nicht vertuschen würde. Nachdem er seinen Kampf gegen Aokiji wurde sich Luffy bewusst, dass er es in Zukunft mit ähnlich starken Gegnern zu tun bekommen würde und dass er sich besser vorbereiten müsste um seine Freunde besser beschützen zu können, damit er weiterhin mit ihnen die Ozeane bereisen könne. Aus diesem Grund entwickelte er Gear 2 und Gear 3. Ersterer Kampfmodus verschafft ihm eine übermenschliche Geschwindigkeit und erhöht seine Stärke nochmals. Dabei ist Luffy so schnell, dass man seine Attacken gar nicht mehr sehen kann und man auf andere Möglichkeiten zum Ausweichen angewiesen ist. Gear 3 hingegen erhöht seine Stärke zwar ins Extreme, doch dabei verliert er an Geschwindigkeit. Gegen Gecko Moria kombiniert er sogar beide Gears, was jedoch sehr gefährlich ist. Diese Zustände vereint kann er nicht sehr lange aufrecht erhalten und danach ist er so erschöpft, dass er in Ohnmacht fällt. Luffy besitzt das sogenannte Haōshoku, kann es jedoch noch nicht bewusst einsetzen. Meistens aktiviert es sich in Momenten von großer Wut und Verzweiflung von selbst und bringt andere zum Kollabieren. Auch für die anderen Haki-Fähigkeiten zeigte er schon erste Anzeichen: In Impel Down konnte er Kurohige schlagen, ohne dass er dabei seine Teufelskräfte verliert. Sein Gegner war sehr verwundert darüber, dass Luffys Haki sich verbessert hatte, das Busōshoku. Das Kenbunshoku aktivierte sich erstmals im Kampf mit Taka no Me, als Luffy den Verlust seiner Arme vorraussah und ihn abwenden konnte. Nach der Schlacht von Marineford wurde er ein Jahr lang von Silvers Rayleigh im Umgang mit allen drei Arten von Haki ausgebildet. Eigentlich sollte es zwei Jahre dauern, doch der Strohhut lernte es schneller als erwartet. So kann er jetzt sein Haōshoku kontrollieren, was er gegen die Falschen Strohhüte eindrucksvoll demonstrierte. Eine der größten von Luffys Schwächen ist es zu malen. Sein „Vorschlag“ für die Flagge der Strohhutpiraten wurde von den anderen nicht gerade mit Begeisterung angenommen. Und so wird auch der Ersatz für das Symbol der Foxy-Piratenbande als Strafe angesehen. Hintergrundinformationen * In den deutschen Fassungen heißt Luffy Monkey D. Ruffy. Im Manga werden dabei auch die Steckbriefe bearbeitet, während in der Fernsehserie sein Originalname zu sehen ist. Navigation Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Monkey D. Luffy Kategorie:D. Kategorie:Piratenkapitän Kategorie:Nutzer einer Teufelskraft Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Besitzer des Haōshoku-Haki Kategorie:Pirat vom Eastblue